


Сны по дороге в...

by 9093008323, WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Белая Гвардия - Михаил Булгаков
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, everyone is dying, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9093008323/pseuds/9093008323, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Умигать – не в помигушки иг'ать. ©
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Сны по дороге в...

**Author's Note:**

> Попытки в стиль, многочисленные цитаты.

А началось всё с ненависти…

Ненависть копилась долго, без малого два десятка лет. Ненависть покусывала, пила кровь постельным паразитом, но Империя, Империя с большой буквы была сильнее. Империя презирала инородцев, не считая их за людей, использовала, как скот. А они — салластанцы, мон-каламари, готалы — теряли разум, ощетинивались, учились кусать и жалить. И люто ненавидеть. Но ненавидели не людей, ставших белой костью, единственной достойной уважения расой в Галактике, но Империю. Ведь Империя ненавидела и людей тоже.

Отравили газом толпу, расстреляли на улице недовольных, посадили корабль на протестующих… Круто закрутил гайки великий Император! Вот и Сенат распустил. Кому надо, смекнули: сегодня одни, завтра — другие, послезавтра — третьи, а там и до нас доберутся. Ах… ах… Стали появляться те, кто не огрызался, не кусал, когда били. Пришли откуда-то люди, те самые драгоценные, так любимые Императором люди, которые сказали: «Империя падет». Минул год, два или три — люди пошли в политику; они спонсировали недовольных, вербовали в цельнокованных имперских академиях инструкторов и те обучали отчаянных, бежавших с планет-отстойников; полудиких нелюдей, вчера державших дубину; благородных детишек аристократов, у которых одним неблагим днем открылись на всё глаза, да так, что аж до затылка. Но пуще всех бывшие имперцы муштровали и гоняли других беглых почти дюрасталевых имперцев — ведь знали, по себе знали, что в броне у каждого нашлась ржавчина-червоточина. Знали наставники, чего насмотрелись на передовых в металл и пластил облаченные воины великой Империи, выучили на собственной шкуре, по кошмарам своим ночным, что если бить по панцирю тысячу раз в одно место — то либо камнем станет всё под ним крепче самого доспеха, либо пробьет его, прорвет, как бумагу, и… бьется-колотится там живое сердце человечье. И оно, сердце это непокорное, есть та физическая точка, к которой рычагом только приложись — и! Летят монархии, головы! Летят корабли колоссальные, клиновидные, да только не по курсу, а всё вниз, вниз норовят… Мертвым штопором с небес в пыль земную низвергаются, сотрясают ее до основания, а после лежат скелетом чудища древнего, несуществующего, и только муравьи медленно растаскивают по винтику, разворовывают туши их ржавеющие.

И не помогут первому Императору самообъявленной Империи ни глаза ситхские желтые, ни сжатые в кулаке молнии небесные, прирученные вроде как годы, долгие годы назад, ни строй солдат верных, в пламенных горнилах выкованных, ни звезды злые, ненастоящие, ни ученик верный. Всё сердце, сердце человеческое! У кого за ребрами камень немой, а у кого огнь: вынь из груди — на, свети всем, не жалко! Всё могущество вздрогнуло, сжалось, скрючилось — погибла навсегда земля Альдераанская, но зря Владыка довольно щерился, зря надеялся, что возмутители спокойствия его в страхе по щелям попрячутся. Как бичом взмахнули перед носом фатира, воспряли повстанцы — под ногами загорелась земля, знать, терять нечего! Нечего, кроме надежды. Пламя ее сожгло первую фальшивую звезду.

Сердце… Не рассчитал стратег великий, не продумал. И на четвертый год после гибели мертвой звезды ударили по броне на сердце ученика его лучшего. Металл, кость, ненависть, космический холод должен был носить черный рыцарь Дарт Вейдер под латами. Бил в то самое место двадцать лет назад Палпатин, метко попал, но того не ведал, что и через годы сердце человеческое там окажется.

И покатилась вторая звезда по закоулкам, по лесам-морям… Утащила с собой Императора, потянула в могилу его Империю.

Вновь заговорила ненависть. Ненависть победителей. Додавить гадов, добить офицерню, вздернуть всех, кто кланялся пониже, кто надменно посмеивался и при старых властях ходил птицей величавой. Побежала-подхватилась, нервно стуча каблуками, многомиллионная армия ставших не дюрасталевыми людей; пригибая головы, помчались осанистые военные, побросав дома и семьи, без денег, но с винтовками. Вопросом не задавались: много ли ума нужно стрелять тех, кто тебя стрелял? Но заряд, последний заряд для себя бы оставить…

И несутся крейсеры космические: кто со скорбным грохотом в песок горячий на кладбище, а кто в даль несусветную, у которой и названия нет, одно безназвание — регионы Неизведанные, не область на карте, а всё, за пределами что.

Кто потерял всё — тот вовек не успокоится. Кого из металла отлили — тот умеет лишь воевать. Умерла в Галактике Империя, народилась Новая Республика, но не верили старые солдаты красивой сказочке о Надежде и Искуплении, не верили в мощь сердца человеческого и узы кровные, в предательство высших, в силу малых. Не было этого.

Но были командиры, отправившиеся с ними в изгнание, из зубов трибуналов и военно-полевых судов вырвавшие. Мало кораблей, мало ресурсов, мало людей… Но если на что и годились республиканские сказочки, так на то, чтобы показать: чем ниже находишься — тем выше взлетишь. А уж дисциплины и закалки им не занимать.

Пальцы ладони, поднятой по команде «руки вверх!», под сурдинку, медленно, но уверенно сжались в кулак. Три десятилетия без одного года. И республиканская сказочка стала имперской.

Вот что было.

Неутоленная ненависть — предсмертное проклятье поверженной Империи — достигла нужного градуса и от ее пламени вспыхнули, загорелись небеса чудовищным пожаром… Или земля под сапогами?

«Земля… небеса… Морок», — генерал Хакс ворочался на койке. Сон не шел. Допоздна молодой генерал вчитывался в списки погибших, списки пропавших без вести. Подсчитывал потери? Наказывал себя? Нужность свою доказывал? Повезло Армитажу Хаксу, повезло что капитану утонувшего судна. Сам-то жив, а в глаза людям как смотреть? База «Старкиллер», годами возводимая, лелеемая, пять планет спалившая, сама себя спалила за считанный час. А генерал вышел из огня целехонький. На черной шинели сажи не видно. Запах гари преследует, по пятам ходит. Космос вопит тишиной и чужими голосами. Не спится.

«FX-2230, NK-6108…» — вновь сжимал генерал датапад, читая имена тех, кто не вернется. Позывные транспортников и шаттлов. И обычные фамилии-имена-звания офицеров. Это больнее всего. Штурмовиков получалось списать как материальные потери. Людей, помогавших поднимать по кирпичику их мощь и надежду, их Возмездие, непросто превратить в строчки из букв.

Отложил датапад генерал, по лекалам Империи выкованный, и посмотрел в потолок. Он видел себя в зеркале — мертвецы краше бывают. Тот, чей голос гремел, от чьих слов в воздух возносились салюты, пылали сердца и не только — захлебнулся в молчании, безгласен. Опустились веки и на них — вся тяжесть мира. Но на сердце почему-то еще тяжелее.

«Один крестокрыл, два крестокрыла…» — в темноте по ту сторону век пролетали вражеские истребители. Мелькнут и взрываются. Не мечты о мести врагу, не самоуспокоение, но лучше, чем жгущие разум буквы и цифры, а тем более — имена и фамилии.

Спит «Финализатор», сквозь мерцающее гиперпространство мчась к Ди’Куару. Спят мертвенным покоем штурмовики в казармах, спят офицеры по каютам, тихо стонут дремлющие бортовые компьютеры СИДок. Бдит гамма-смена. Кусает себя за нежную, нутряную часть щеки капитан и завидует генералу Хаксу — тот, поди, уже десятый сон видит, скоро решающее сражение, а командир корабля только на два часа успеет глаза сомкнуть.

Но стоял генерал Хакс в ангаре, штурмовики проходили мимо него четким строем, в шеренгах по трое, шлемами безликими, и звук их шагов отдавался гулом металлическим. Как зачарованный, следил он за белыми доспехами, по инерции отслеживая номера на груди. Под завораживающе глухой ритм марша скрывались штурмовики в транспортниках и те покидали ангар.

Не шелохнется генерал. Шинель — ни пылинки. Кепи строго по уставу надето. Как доспех и шлем — лишь забрало поднято. Взглядом провожал своих солдат, только не поймет: что за ангар? куда летят? Что-то правильное и неправильное есть во всем происходящем, но, хоть убей, не разобраться.

Вдруг за очередным строем простых бойцов — офицеры!

— Полковник Дату! — окликнул генерал Хакс знакомое лицо и едва не кинулся навстречу.

Полковник буквально летел, а не шагал, но, услышав голос генерала, сразу же осуществил разворот всем корпусом и направился к нему.

Коршуном сверкнул взгляд полковничий, изумрудной волной заструился плащ на плечах, одной рукой в латной перчатке, как положено, полковник Дату забрало придерживал, а другой — бюст полководца времен имперских. И черты лица, что у полковника, что у имперца скульптурного — благородные аж сил нет! Тряхнул головой молодой генерал — форменное кепи едва не слетело. Стоит полковник Дату перед ним: форма темно-зеленая, суконная, фигура легкая, поджарая, лицо строгое — честь отдает. Никакой птичьей хищности во внимательных глазах, никаких перчаток стальных. И звон шпор при ходьбе поди примерещился.

— Генерал Хакс, сэр! — отчеканил стройный полковник, и мир окончательно встал на свои оси.  
— Извольте отчитаться, полковник, — начал спокойным тоном генерал. — Куда отбывает личный состав? Где будет производиться перегруппировка сил? Почему меня не поставили в известность?

Полковник Дату вопросительно вперил взор в своего генерала, обернулся к отчаливающим из ангара транспортным кораблям, уставившись на них так, будто первый раз увидел.

— Генерал, сэр, мы отбываем в систему Хосниан, — доложил Дату.

Нахмурились рыжие брови. Ситх знает что происходило! Ситх знает что… Зачем лететь на территорию врага отборным силам?

Дернулось в груди генеральское сердце.

Рвался огонь из недр, огонь ярости прирученный, натасканный. Разверзло послушное пламя пять глоток и со звериной жадностью выжгло Хосниан-Прайм и еще четыре планеты, оставив звездную пыль и молчание вечное.

Взглянул на полковника генерал Хакс еще раз, и оборвалось под ложечкой. Списки, списки эти проклятые! И строчка «полковник Эрик С. Дату» в одном из них. Том списке, где те, кому спастись не суждено было.

Погорел их «Старкиллер», а полковник вот этот вот с блестящими темными глазами, исполнительный, дисциплинированный, на командном посту распоряжался. Генерал опрометью кинулся с того поста и еле эвакуироваться успел. А все прочие… Если бы в течение минуты за генералом своим последовали, то… А так…

Опустил глаза генерал Хакс.

— На войне кому-то приходится умирать, — раздался вдруг трубный глас. Генерал обнаружил рядом с собой крупного лейтенанта с мясистым лицом. Светлые лейтенантские глаза мерно сияли, и на ту же бесконечную секунду показалось Хаксу, что на незнакомом офицере не черная орденская форма, а самая настоящая кольчуга. Миг, и наваждение рассеялось, оставляя в генерале безотчетную тоску о том, что кольчуга на богатырской фигуре смотрелась правильнее, уместнее.

— Кто бежит — умирать не будет, — договорил лейтенант. После этих слов генералу послышались отзвуки дальнего грозного грома.

— Лейтенант Родинон! — прикрикнул полковник Дату. Тот самый Эрик С. И добавил мягко, глядя на генерала Хакса так, как только и смотрят во снах добрые знакомые, из тех с которыми наяву не встретится уже: — Как приказано нам было, сэр. Мы теперь все на войне погибшие, жертвы ее, стало быть. И сторона значения не имеет.

Сказал, а глаза лучами ясными брызнули коротко, честь отдал, подхватил своего лейтенанта под локоток да в шаттл командный поспешил. Последним корабль их был, последними по трапу поднимались. И трепетал на ангарном ветру изумрудной зелени плащ. И позвякивали две пары шпор — обычных и позолоченных.

Отбыл «Ипсилон». Остался пустым ангар «Старкиллера». Сжались кулаки генеральские под жалобный скрип форменных перчаток. Все штурмовики эти… весь транспорт… офицеры… и планета…

«Кто бежит — умирать не будет».

Загудел металл, загрохотала ярость, заскреблись переборки дюрасталевые, сминаясь, лопаясь, как свежий лед на лужах под сапогами. Вырвался и взвыл огонь в одном конце ангара. А потом во втором, в третьем. Не тронулся с места генерал, стоял, голову опустив. Пока не провалилась земля в самое себя. И не исчезла черная фигура в пропасти пламени.

Проснулся генерал Хакс, сел на кровати, закрыл лицо ладонями и не отнимал минуту. Не двигался.

Не спит космос за иллюминатором, смотрит тысячеглазым сторожем из легенды. Вот только глаз у него миллиард и миллиард тот не сводит он с генерала и его Ордена.

— Мы отомстим… — твердит сиплым шепотом молодой генерал, и руки глушат голос. — Мы отомстим им за вас…

И к кому обращается — непонятно.

Не идут из памяти гордые лица. Нет сил смотреть в датапад и видеть верные имена.

Что-то кружилось, летело, пронзительно сияло и горело. Не разбери поймешь. Но больше всего — горело.

Второй сон кряду перед генералом Хаксом ангар. Теперь — «Превосходства». Чистота и блеск здесь истинные, совершенные. Чинно печатали шаг взводы штурмовиков, техников, офицеров. Пилоты забирались в СИДки. Транспортники и командные шаттлы ныряли в вакуум, следуя строгому порядку. Мелькнул на трапе одного из «Ипсилонов» блеск хромированного доспеха, чуть прикрытый черным плащом с кровавым подбоем.

Генерал стоял в стороне и всматривался в своих людей. Призрак на похоронах, вот точно. Светлые глаза его пульсировали чернотой настолько глубокой, что космос за бортом в сравнении с ними — пыль седая. Строй идет не в ногу, не оставляет на глянцевой поверхности следов. На груди штурмовиков опять номера появились. Генерал Хакс взирал, как СИДки, транспортники, командные шаттлы стекались к массивному силуэту дредноута, обуглившемуся в ничто на орбите Ди’Куара, на месте их неизбежного триумфа. Одно уязвимое место, буквально секунды промедления и исполинская мощь — пшик, прах! Рядом с громадой «Молниеносного» гордо плыли «Уничтожитель» и «Грозный» — пара жертв тарана на световой. Все корабли за мембраной ангара казались не совсем настоящими, словно и голограмма, а словно и нет. Ровно тем же полусиянием отливал, будь он неладен, мон-каламарианский крейсер, пара фрегатов рядом с ним, да мельтешащие вокруг крестокрылы, злосчастные бомбардировщики и расстрелянные транспортники.

Генерал чувствовал, что ярость перекосила ему лицо, но не отводил взгляд от холодной тьмы. Он заставил себя разжать намертво сведенный кулак и отдать честь как полагается. Хотя кепи куда-то делось, а козырять без козырька — не по Уставу.

Что-то отчаянно щекотало подбородок. Генерал опустил руку, провел пальцами по щеке и обнаружил влагу на черной коже перчатки.

«Я плачу», — запоздало догадался он. Должно быть, отменно смотрелся гордый генерал Армитаж Хакс с окоченевшим в бессильном гневе лицом и бегущими ручьем слезами.

Орденские разрушители одновременно с судами Сопротивления мигнули светом и исчезли.

«Улетели в Хоснианскую систему», — запоздалая догадка.

Генерал открыл глаза, хотя и не закрывал их. Дрожащей рукой стряхнул намокшую прядь волос. Вместо ангара и космоса над ним — белый потолок лазарета. Зябко, неуютно, пищат приборы. И ощущение, что он не военачальник Первого Ордена, а развинченный дроид.

Просто пробуждение в холодном поту. Всего лишь. А вчера генерал сдался медикам. Потому что… Потому… Потому что человеку нужно спать, а он устал настолько, что, кажется, не смыкал глаз лет триста. И будь ты хоть трижды главнокомандующий, надо… Главнокомандующий! Полы, стены, консоли, опять полы, удушение, а он вставал и шел, вставал и шел как заведенный. Ничто в галактике не способно было остановить этот завод. Как и давящую горло тоску, что опять они улетели без него.

Белый потолок сменил черный. Закоптился? Нет, другое место, чужой корабль. Не кушетка в медблоке, а слабенько, почти незаметно вибрирующая палуба «Непреклонного». Хотя в медблок сейчас бы не помешало… Но намерение это отчего-то заблудилось в лабиринте разума. Грудь генерала по тем же противоестественным причинам вместо смертельного ожога занимала глубокая тоска, в мыслях плыло печатным слогом: «Велик был год и страшен год от битвы при Явине тридцать четвертый, но тридцать пятый был его страшней».

Генерал Хакс угасал. За пультами корпели офицеры, штурмовики бдели на постах (он скорее знал это, чем видел или слышал), а генералу, лежащему на зеркально-озерной глади пола, только и оставалось, что угнетенно думать книжную, как будто чужую мысль. Неподъемный холод угнетал нутро. Через него текло суровое, ясное, безрадостное понимание: посмертие для погибших в битвах вряд ли доступно отступнику и предателю.

«Кто бежит — умирать не будет, — пришло воспоминание в голову словно извне. И как мрачный итог: — А я уже отбегался».

— Генерал! — не вкрался, но разрубил предсмертную печаль твердый, но гибкий голос.

«Как сабля», — подвел Хакс к голосу сравнение. Заговори звездный разрушитель, то непременно таким низким гибким звуком с металлом по всей длине. Генерал раздумывал над именем для говорливого ИЗРа, полагая отчего-то, что оно, имя это, должно быть женским и никак иначе.

«Женским?»

Перед лицом возникла ладонь в перчатке.

— Генерал! — повторил сабельный голос.  
— Капитан! — обрадованно воскликнул он, наконец узнав, схватился за предложенную руку и вскорости стоял на ногах.

Капитан Фазма предстала перед ним. А впрочем… Армитаж Хакс знал Фазму еще в те поры, когда не был генералом, да что там, подполковником. Много лет минуло, но лицо блестящего во всех смыслах капитана штурмовиков оставалось вожделенной тайной, предметом досужих споров и домыслов. Для всех в Первом Ордене. Не для него. Та же упрямая складка у рта, корона белокурых волос, украшающая голову, но… Сияющая изнутри, словно облако, скрывающее солнце, кожа. Ясные синие глаза, горящие, буквально горящие отвагой. Пламя их не опаляло генерала Хакса, однако единственного взора капитанского хватило бы, чтобы мир уложился в лекала непререкаемого до́лжно. Вокруг головы Фазмы царил золотой свет, как на странных древних картинах, которым поклонялись на одной отсталой планете Среднего Кольца.

Генерал, прекрасный оратор, чьи речи сами по себе были первейшим оружием Ордена, пытаясь описать бесподобный облик погибшей в клятом тридцать четвертом соратницы, терялся в словах, пораженно не обнаруживал их, будто и говорить не умел никогда. Дева войны, богиня в металле. Бархатной черноты плащ с кровавым подбоем, новый, блистающий драгоценностью, узорный панцирь. Сложно поверить, что это умопомрачительное видение — капитан.

— Фазма, — пробормотал Хакс, глядя в лучистые глаза видению.  
— Армитаж… — раздумчиво откликнулась Фазма. Вдруг показала пробор, а после оглядела его всего с ног до головы и добавила: — Так вот ты какой настоящий.

Беспокойное ощущение мелькнуло по краю сердца Армитажа Хакса. Не вроде того, когда чувствуешь, что не сходятся расчеты, но сходное той тревоге, которая возникала, когда послал на пятиминутное дело офицера, а уже седьмая идет, а его всё нет. Боковым зрением генерал заметил, что одежда на нем вроде как черная и шитая серебром, но совершенно не китель Первого Ордена. А еще звуки вокруг обернулись тишиной, персонал «Непреклонного» — тенями. Генерал собрался оглянуться.

На плечо опустилась рука в латной перчатке.

— Не надо, Армитаж.  
— Нельзя ни единым взглядом увидеть свое тело? — спросил с твердым смирением смертника он. Но не сделал более ни движения, чтобы посмотреть назад. Усмехнулся в светозарные глаза: — Плохая примета?

Капитан покачала головой, поправила локон, выбившийся из пронизанного сиянием венца волос, но вслух не ответила ничего.

— Я ведь умер. А там, за спиной, с окровавленной грудью распростерся труп мой. Как бы я смог свидеться с тобой наяву на этом свете, Фазма?.. И я ведь не сплю?  
— Не спишь.

Мертвый генерал горько усмехнулся и поднял глаза на деву-витязя.

— Знаешь, мне иногда казалось, что это будешь ты, — он кивнул затылком на нечто позади себя.  
— Это было бы честью для меня, — свет играл на узорах панциря, голос капитана звучал с той же стальной прямотой. — Но, поверишь ли, я никогда не собиралась поступить с тобой, как с твоим отцом.  
— И что дальше? — Армитаж взглянул в иллюминатор — в вечной ночи горели звезды. Огонь их пламенел дольше любой жизни человеческой. — Хосниан? Чем занимаются в мертвых землях, Фазма?  
— Я… — начала она и тут же перебила себя. — Обожаю рыбалку на озерах Райшо! Это планета нисколько не похожа на Парнас. Ну, ты знаешь. Изредка приятно столкнуться лбами и хорошенько намять бока Республиканскому флоту. Они беспутные совершенно, но ребята славные. А что касается вас, генерал, сэр, — суровая дочь Парнаса с радостной хитринкой покосилась на него, — предлагаю сперва на базу «Старкиллер». Там пообвыкнетесь с новым состоянием. А после можно и в систему Хосниан отправиться. Если захотеть изволите.

Генерал хмыкнул. План ничего себе так.

— А на чем доберемся до Илума? Не припомню, чтобы сегодня разбивался наш транспорт.  
— Не извольте беспокоиться, — шутливо отозвалась Фазма, и улыбка ее сверкнула, как снег на солнце.

В ту же минуту перед ними выскочил четвероногий зверь с длинной шеей. Генерал Хакс никогда не видывал таких: блестящая черная шерсть покрывала тело животного, а хвост и грива словно соткались из серебряного пламени. Существо храпело, негодующе ворчало, нетерпеливо переступало по полированной палубе, и та звонкой дробью отзывалась — ясно, что зверь создан для движения, и не просто зверь, скакун!

Подтверждая догадку, Фазма взлетела на спину животного и протянула руку:  
— Прыгай за спину, Армитаж!

Тот так и поступил. Едва удержав равновесие, вцепился в бронированную спину. Зверь под ними гарцевал, намекая, что давно бы пора тронуться в путь. Пришло осознание, что белогривая подвижность зовется «лошадь».

— Правильно, держись крепче! — грянул походным горном голос богини битвы. — И пригнись!

Фазма легонько хлопнула ногами по лоснящимся бокам, и лошадь, отстучав копытами что-то похожее на «так точно, сэр!» на бинарном, стремглав ринулась к обзорной панели.

«Но на мне и шлема нет!» — спохватился Армитаж, но не успел вскрикнуть, только поспешно опустил голову перед проемом, а конь, капитан и он сам пролетели слои транспаристали, будто звездный разрушитель плыл в холодном безвоздушном мраке с распахнутыми настежь иллюминаторами.

Хакс ошарашенно обернулся на стремительно отдаляющийся командный пост, а потом завертел головой по сторонам. Вокруг цвела бесконечная, переливающаяся звездами ночь. Космос оказался не таким уж холодным, каким ему полагалось быть — во всяком случае, убивать не собирался. Армитаж вдохнул морозную пустоту, безотчетно-радостно улыбнулся всему черному небосводу и каждой ласково трепещущей лучами звезде. Никогда не замечал он прежде, что они такие яркие и большие! Свет звездный игриво подмигивал, из-под цокающих подков летели искры — Фазма вела скакуна прямо по корпусу разрушителя. Если задуматься, он неплохо для этого приспособлен!

Какие-то совершенно детские простота и счастье охватили всё существо Армитажа Хакса, бывшего, а вернее будет сказать, ныне покойного генерала Первого Ордена. От ясных чувств захотелось звонко рассмеяться, что он и сделал.

После чего закричал, стремясь, чтобы Фазма через свистящий в ушах солнечный ветер услышала его:  
— А почему раньше так никто не делал?

Его спутница коротко хохотнула. Показалось, или прозвучала едкая нота?

— Еще не вечер, мой генерал!

А впереди уже острый нос «Непреклонного». Волшебный конь взмахнул лучезарной гривой…

Армитаж, опьяненный азартом сумасшедшей скачки и чем-то еще, в последний раз обернулся на закончившуюся жизнь. И увидел легион звездных разрушителей, парящих в грозовом небе незнакомой планеты. Каждый из кораблей армады объял призрачный свет, после чего они взмыли в небеса.  
«Так будет», — подумал, окончательно оставляя прошлое за спиной, Армитаж Хакс.  
Из отражения с наплечника Фазмы на него взирал осиянный лик — ясноглазый чужак с полыхающими живым огнем волосами. Нет, отныне смотреть только вперед! Армитаж припал теснее, сжимая хватку на узорных латах. Подставил лицо под льющийся свет звезд.

…и взмыл в черную даль.


End file.
